tinted love
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Buffy has broken spikes heart will he find love in another from his past and what will happen when she learns the truth about what he is,and what happens when Buffy realizes her mistake .Spuffy
1. prologue

A/n: this is my first buffy fic its going to be spike/buffy in the beginning and spike/Carmen and Carmen is my own made up character please review enjoy -Babyblue

Chapter 1: prologue

" So this is it buffy its over"

she looked at him with tears in her eyes as they stood in the alley behind her apartment talking or rather arguing .

"spike I'm sorry but my heart belongs to angel and It always will "

spike sighed he thought he had found the one In buffy things were goinggreat for them until angel came back and buffy was leaving him to go after angel .

" can I.can I kiss you one last time "

he said as he looked into the eyes of the one he never thought he would love

"spike I.. I don't think you should... "

But before she could finish spike grabbed her and kissed her with such force and passion that she lost herself .

"Oh spike "

she said she couldn't resist his lips on hers she returned his kiss and they stood embraced in each others arms

"buffy"

spike said in between kisses

"I want to make love to you one last time"

buffy was so caught up in the moment she didn't protest but continued to passionatly kiss spike as they headed up to her apartment. They went into her apartment and spike gently pushed her against the wall as he continued to torture her with kisses

"spike no"

she suddenly cried out as she pushed him away from her

" spike I think you should leave"

spike sighed

"can't I change your mind love"

tears continued to come down her face

"spike please just leave it will only hurt more "

spike reluctantly headed towards the door .

"goodbye love"

he said as he vanished in the darkness.

_I watched as the two lovers embraced I was saddened at the sightyou see I have everything I ever wanted a great high paying job great friends a nice place but there is one thing missing in my life._

_Love, watching that couple kiss made my yearning for love increase I couldn't remember the last time I was in a relationship that had a chance of going somewhere I wanted to find a guy who would love me and that I could start a family with._

_I continued to watch the couple as the entered the building and I continued walking down the dark alley lost in my thoughts of someday finding love_.

A/n: I want to get some reviews before I post the first chapter so please review if you want me to continue and I update really fast -Babyblue


	2. one

A/n: I decided to post the first chapter anyway because the prologue doesn't say much so enjoy -Babyblue

Chapter: one

After leaving buffy's apartment spike felt torn apart. he couldn't believe they were reallyover.

"how could she bloody do this to me I changed for and she left me for angel"

He said to himself as he walked approached a bar he sometimes  
went to.

"Hello spike the usual"

the bartender said as he walked

towards the bar and sat down on a near by stool.

"yeah mike sure and double it "

mike fixed his drink and gave it to him then a tall lady in a short mini skirt came  
up to him.

"what's the matter sugar plum "

she asked ,spike sighed again

"what's wrong ?Maria you ask ,my bloody girl left me for  
someone else that's what's wrong "

he said with fierce anger in his voice. Maria sat next to spike to try and calm him down

"spike dear its her loss I don't know why anyone would leave you , with your bleach blonde hair muscular jaw and body your gorgeous "

spike smiled

"thanks love "

"hey Maria what about me"

mike the bartender asked. she went over to him

"now mikey I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you were  
gorgeous "

she said as she planted a kiss on her husbands lips and  
then started to kiss passionately .

"oh get a bloody room"

spike said annoyed and disgusted by there display of affection.

" I think I'm going to go now "

he said but the couple didn't stop to notice spike talking as they continued to kiss so he left some money and started to head for the door when he bumped into something or rather someone.

"bloody hell "

he started to say but stopped when he saw what he  
bumped into or rather who.

"bloody hell Carmen what are you doing here "

she smiled

" I would ask you the same bloody thing how are you Will

you old scoundrel "

spike laughed

" fine what you've been up to pet "

Carmen laughed

" wouldn't you like to know you could have told me you were leaving ."

she said angrily

" love, I didn't want to leave things just weren't working out for me there "

Carmen pouted

" really will you could have told me you just up and disappeared I haven't seen you in five bloody years William"

" how did you find Me love "

Carmen looked him over

" I have my ways"

spike laughed

" do you ,I see your still wicked pet but really how did you find me"

he said as he put his hand through her long wavy black hair.

" you know I have connections every where,William "

he interrupted her

" its spike now love "

she frowned

"since when "

spike continued to play with her hair

" what's the matter love you don't like it "

"no I do it makes you seem sexier "

she said seductively as she caressed his face with her hand . He pulled  
her hand from his face.

"I cant "

she frowned

"why not love "

She asked confused

" because I have a... "

he stopped himself remembering that buffy had left him and that he didn't have a  
girlfriend anymore but he couldn't get involved again with Carmen.She only knew his human side she didn't know that he was a vamp.

He remembered when he had first met it was when he had went  
back to London to get away for awhile he was in a bar and he saw  
her from across the room they had talked and danced and they  
became friends.

Just when they were starting to get romantically involved spike had to leave to come to sunnydale to kill buffy but instead he failed and eventually fell in love with her he didn't change so she could leave him the chip was still part of it, But he still loved her even though she did that to him

"oh will I'm sorry your seeing someone aren't you I shouldn't have "

spike stopped her

"no love me and that bird are over "

but Carmen still felt bad

" oh Will I'm so sorry"

he grabbed her chin and said

"don't be "

as he kissed her passionately.


	3. two

Chapter: two

Spike woke up confused at his surroundings not knowing where he was or how he got there he looked around he was in a hotel room he heard something shift next to him he turned and saw Carmen sleeping next to him that's when he remembered everything that happened the day before all at once he looked at the clock.

"bloody hell"

he gasped it was 4:30 am he had to get out of here before the sun rose he found his clothes and quickly left a note for Carmen explaining why he left it was a lie of course he finished gathering his things and kissed Carmen on the forehead and left the hotel disappearing into the darkness.

"see you later love "

**IN LA**

"Buffy what are you doing here "

angel asked he had heard the doorbell ring and was surprised to see buffy standing on his foot steps the last time he saw her she had been with spike.

"I uh broke up with spike "

she watched his face but no emotion appeared on his face he just had a blank expression.

" that still doesn't explain why you're here "

buffy suddenly got angry, she came all this way and he wasn't acting the way he usually did when she appeared in La for one reason or another.

"that's all I get y ...you're not even happy to see me "

angels eyes seemed to shift aroundas though he was nervousabout something or someone ,before he answered her.

"I'm just so surprised I thought you were happy with spike "

angel said and spikes face appeared in her head along with his British charm and the way he called her love.

"I did we were but I."

before buffy could finish a female voice interupted her .

"angel who's at the door tell them were busy I want to get back to our fun "

Buffy was surprised to see cordy approach angel and wrap her arms around him while she kissed his neck

"oh my gosh buffy what are you doing here "

buffy didn't know how to feel about what she was seeing angel had moved on and she hadgiven up spike the man who loved her and she broke his heart because of angel and angel was with cordy.

"I was just leaving"

she said as she turned around and walked away from angel.

"How could I have been so stupid did I think that angel would welcome me with open arms "

she muttered to herself as she sat in a seat at the bus station what would she do angel didn't want her and because of the way she betrayed spike and left him he probably wouldn't take her back what was she to do where was she to go.

she couldn't stay in LA that's for sure but she couldn't go back to sunny dale and face spike yet what was she to do. how could she have been so foolish she needed to talk to someone she needed a friend and she knew just who to call she dialed the number.

_ring ,ring _

"Hi it's buffy"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

" Will? "

Carmen awoke to find spike gone she was angry at first until she read the note he left her :

_"dear love sorry I had to leave_

_before you awoke but I had some_

_business to take care of_

_take care my sweet dove_

_Ill see you later love "_

_spike_

Carmen smiled as she finished the letter happy to have him call her dove his nick name for her she got dresses humming happily that she had found spike again she had forgiven him for leaving but now he was back in her life and she wanted things to stay that way she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in between her and spike this time he was hers and nobody would take him away from her or suffer the consequences.

**A/n:**_ how do you like it so far I decided to keep buffy in the story still you never know what will happen when she goes back to sunny dale well I hope you liked this chapter this is my first BTVS Fic so I might suck but please review and suggestions always welcome._

_Babyblue_


	4. three

A/n: id like to thank all of you who have reviewed and also my beta for helping me now go ahead and read and don't forget to review

Chapter three:

Spike got home just in time. His thoughts went from Buffy toCarmen; he couldn't wait to go to sleep. When he got home he headed straight into his basement where he slept. It had no windows and every crack was sealed. Spike made sure of that as he plopped down on his bed and drifted into a troubled slumber.

"Spike help I need help."

It was Buffy. He could hear her voice but he couldn't see her

. "Buffy where are you I cant see you luv."

It was so dark he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there.

"Please Spike, hurry I need you, hurry before its to late."

He grew frantic and frustrated that he couldn't see her,

"Buffy where the bloody hell are you? What's wrong?"

But she said the same thing she had said before,

"Hurry Spike please, before its too late."

He continued to search for her but there seemed to be a never-ending darkness. Then he heard a scream,

"Buffy!"

He ran, he didn't know where he was going but he had to help her. It seemed like he was running through a never-ending tunnel. He finally reached the end of the tunnel and there was Buffy lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Buffy no!"

he gasped when he approached her blood soaked body and held it,

"No Buffy, you can't be gone not again."

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. It was Willow and Xander along with all of Buffy's other friends.

"Its your fault! You didn't protect her! You didn't come when she called you and now she's dead!"

Spike couldn't believe it, they were blaming him,

"I tried. I couldn't find her. I loved her. It's not my fault. Oh Buffy, Buffy!"

He sobbed and cried her name repeatedly.

Spike awoke in a pool of sweat.

"It was a bloody dream,"

he said as he came back to reality. But he couldn't help feeling worried about Buffy. He wanted to go after her to see if she was okay, but hestubbornly changed his mind.

"It was her choice to leave me. I shouldn't be worried about it,"

he mumbled to himself as he took a shower and got dressed. He had called Carmen earlierand they were going to a club later that night. He went to the fridge, poured a mug of pig's blood and drank it down.

"Now that's bloody refreshing,"

he said with a smirk on his face. He watched a little of the tube and headed to the club where he would be meeting Carmen, forgetting about the dream and the uneasiness it had caused him. He was moving on and hopefully something could happen with him and Carmen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buffy, where are you? Dawn's been worried."

Buffy had called Willow, her best friend since she had first come to Sunnydale.

"I'm in LA, tell Dawn I'm fine."

"What are you doing in LA?

When are you coming back?"

Willow asked. Buffy stayed silent, she didn't know what to say.

"Buffy, are you still there? Are you okay?"

Buffy didn't want to worry Willow, so she lied,

"I'm fine Will."

Willow had known Buffy long enough to know she was lying through her teeth.

"Buffy you can tell me what's wrong. Did something happen?"

Buffy wanted to cry but she held her tears back even though she knew Willow couldn't see her,

"I . . . I Spike and I . . ."

She hesitated with the words. When she was finally able to get the words out and bythe time she had finished telling Willow what had happened, she was no longer resisting her urge to cry,

"I broke up with Spike because I thought I was still in love with Angel. So,I went to LA and he was with Cordelia,"

she spit out really fast.

"Oh sweetie, its okay, don't cry. Where are you now?"

Willow said, trying to comfort her friend as best as she could over the phone.

"I'm at the bus station. I know I should leave LA but I'm not sure if I can face Spike after the way I dumped him. I realize now that I was so stupid and that I made a mistake and that I lovehim, only him."

Willow didn't know what to say. She was glad her friend realized how stupid she had been and felt hurt that Buffy had ran off to LA without consulting her best friend first about the situation. But it was too late for that now, she needed to be there for her friend.

"Buffy you aren't going to run away again. You know you cant just run away from your problems,"

Willow said, remembering what had happened after Buffy killed Angel and had chosen to run away instead of dealing with what had happened.

"No Willow, why would you think that? I know now that I cant run away from my problems. Don't you remember what I promised? I'm just so confused right now and I feel so stupid,"

Buffy said, pitying herself.

'You should be,'

Willow thought. She shouldn't have assumed things just because of one night she and Angel shared. She had betrayed Spike but he loved her enough to forgive her and move on. But she hadn't let it go.

"Buffy stay at the bus station. I'm coming to pick you up. I'll make sure someone is watching Dawn so don't worry,"

she said knowing how much her friendworried about heryounger sister.

"Okay, I'll be waiting,"

Buffy said and the two hung up their phones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carmen couldn't wait for her date with Spike. They had so much fun the other night and she was finally able to be with him. The night he left, she had prepared a nice dinner and she was going totell him she loved him but he had up and disappeared. She was so heart broken. But now, he was back in her life and she wouldn't let him slip away this time. She took a bath and got dressed while reminiscing about the wonderful times they shared together.

Just thinking about him put a smile on her face. She put on her make up and added the last minute accessories before heading out the door to Club Sunrise.

Even though the name was about day, all the action happened at night. She walked into the club, wearing black boots with a black mini skirt that had a slit and a semi slutty red top. She could tell Spike liked it because his eyes lit up when he saw her .

The eyes of the other guys in the bar were also on her as she walked past them and sat next to Spike at a table in the middle corner of the bar.

"Whoa luv, you look sexy,"

he said as he licked his lips.

"Its all for you Will baby,"

she said as she brought her lips to his.

"What was that for?"

He asked, recovering from their kiss.

"No reason ,"

she said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Lets dance."

He smirked,

"Have you forgotten pet? I don't dance."

She looked at him with a puppy dog expression on her face.

"Please Will,"

she said as she teased him with yet another kiss.

"Alright, bloody alright. Just stop teasing me. Save that for later,"

He said, flashing her a sexy smile. They went onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. It was one of Buffy's favorites and it made the pain come back. "Will, what's wrong?" Carmen asked,

worried as she noticedthetension in his shoulders.

"Nothing luv. Lets just continueto dance, okay pet?"

She nodded and they continued to hold each other. But spike had liedsomething was wrong ,he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to Buffy and the feeling was slowly gnawing at his nerves and emotions.

A/n: I hoped you like this chapter will buffy go back to sunnydale and if she does will she try to get spike to forgive her again well sorry you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out mwahaha sorry I get a little evil sometimes don't forget to R&R

P.Rom


	5. four

Chapter: Four

Spike had had a great night with Carmen drinking and dancing and talking about old times all the while trying to keep Buffy and that dream out of his head. He was lucky Carmen didn't notice he was so distracted.

he had walked her home and when they arrived at the door she had asked him in but he had declined, he had way to much on his mind he didn't want to be lying with Carmen and havinganother dream about Buffy, because he was told he talked in his sleep by Buffy manytimes, though she said it was cute.

He smiled at the memory he, really missed her.

"How can I still be thinking about her when she broke my heart,"

he said angrily to himself because he was obsessing about Buffy yet again.

How he longed to make her laugh, see her sweet smile, that look she had on her face when she pretended to be mad at him for something stupid, To hold her in his arms when she got frustrated about being the Slayer and all that she went to through. And most of all he longed to caress her hair as she fell asleep in his arms, looking so innocent and beautiful,glowing like an angel.

"Why am I bloody doing this to myself?"

He sighed knowing the answer to his self- asked ,question right away,

"Because I bloody love her."

Spike never loved anyone as much as he had loved Buffy not even his relationship with Carmen could top it. But it was her choice so all he could do now was tuck in his emotions, forget about Buffy and move on with Carmen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm glad you came Will,"

Buffy said as she hugged her friend.

"I didn't know what to do, but I knew I could call you,"

she said to her friend.

"Its ok Buffy, I'm here now. I'll help you through this."

The two friends sat there in silence not knowing how much time passed. Willow hadn't seen her friend thisupset since she had to kill Angel. At that moment Willow realized how much Buffy really cared for Spike. She had to get them back together; she couldn't let her friend suffer.

Just by the way Spike would look at her and the way he would hold her in his arms she knew that hewouldn't give up on Buffy, she could see how much he loved her.

But first things first, she had to convince Buffy to come back to Sunnydale immediatly.

"Buffy we should start heading back. Dawn is still worried about you. I just told her that I was going to go pick you up. She doesn't know what happened or where we are, I thought you should tell her seeing as how she'sso close to Spike,"

Willow said and waited for Buffy to answer. She heard her sigh than she spoke,

"I guess I should go back. I don't want to worry Dawn. You haven't spoken to Spike yet by any chance?"

Willow shook her head .

"no,he hasn't been by"

They got off of the bench; Buffy's tears now dry as they walked to Willow's car and drove back to sunnydale.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carmen was disappointed that Spike didn't want to come in. He seemed kind of distant so she just let it go. She knew when Spike was distant that something was on his mind.

"Probably that bloody ex of his,"

she said out loud to nobody in particular. She would soon make Spike forget about that girl. She had waited too long to let anyone take him away from her. She'd lost him once and she was going to make sure that never happened again.

She casually walked in to her kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a gallon of what looked like cranberry juice, but was much thicker. It had been a while since she had hunted. She wanted to keep attention away from herself, being a half demon half vampire and all.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Fresh blood,"

she said as she peeked through the peephole and saw a pizza guy. She opened the door, pulledhim into the house, locked the door and dug her fangs into his neck before he could make a sound.

After she had had enough she disposed the body and uneaten box of pizza then shegot ready for her date with Spike. She thought he would have sensed by now that she was just like him, maby becausehe was so distracted. But he wouldn't be once she killed the Slayer. Then she and Spike would live together forever, just like in her dreams.

She cleaned up, grabbed her keys and got in her car to drive to Spike's apartment where they would have dinner, then watch a rented movie and maybe have a little "fun".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buffy, you're back,where were you? I was so worried,"

Dawn said as she rushed to hug her sister as she came through the door.

"It doesn't matter Dawnie, but I'm here now and I'm fine,"

she said as she gave her sister a fake smile.

"Don't leave like that again Buffy. We had to patrol by ourselves and Giles thinks there's a new threat in town,"

Xander who had been watching dawn said.

"Does Giles have any idea what it is or who it could be?" Buffy asked Xander.

Willow answered for him,

"Well we think it's a vamp because of the bite marks on the victims we found, but the way the victims were killed tells us it's definitely not someone from around here."

Buffy smiled at willow than asked,

"Where is Giles now?"

Giles suddenly appeared out of no here,

"I'm right here. Glad to see you're back. Now, I have been researching but I haven't been able to find anything yet. The bite marks suggest vampire but there are clues that suggest its something else."

"yeah willow filled me in"

buffy said before Dawn suddenly spoke

"Maybe spike knows who or what it is. Why don't you call spike Buffy?"

Buffy started to turn pale and ran out the room.

"What did I say?"

Dawn asked, confused as Willow ran after Buffy saying she'd explain things after she her calmed buffy down.

"Buffy I think you should try to talk to him, tell him what you told me, that you love him."

Buffy continued to sob,

"I can't Willow, this is the second time I have hurt him. I was lucky he took me back after he caught me in bed with Angel, he probably hates me."

Willow hugged her best friend,

"Buffy don't say that. You know he loves you, I can tell by the look in his eyes when you're together. Go see him tonight after we finish up here. Surprise him at his apartment. I'm pretty sure he's moping around because he misses you."

Buffy sighed,

"I guess I really do love him. I will see him tonight. Thanks Will, I don't now what I would do without you."

Willow smiled,

"No problem Buff."

So Buffy dried her tears and they went back to where the others were. She decided not to tell the rest what happened, until she fixed things with Spike. They continued to brainstorm. Buffyall the while was thinking of later that night when she would try to make things right with Spike.

A/n: I hope u liked this chapter I know this was short again but I promise chapter 5 will be much longer and full of surprises like this chapter and I would like to thank : macotee , Sarah , samicax ,jnr 4eva And lots of thanks to my beta sleepless dreamer don't forget to review

Love to all who review or reviewed

P.Rom


	6. five

A/n: this chapter will be basically going back and forth between buffy and spikes POV and a little bit of Carmen enjoy and so you wont get confused spike has two homes a house with a basement so he could sleep during the day and a apartment he hangs out in at night  
  
-Blue gurl  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
Spike was getting ready for his dinner and movie date at his  
  
apartment with Carmen. Setting up the table with the Chinese food  
  
reminded him of the short time he and Buffy had tried to live  
  
together. They always had little dinners at home; Buffy never  
  
cared for fancy dinners or expense excursions. "I'm happy as long  
  
as I'm with you," she would always say. They were so happy but  
  
she broke their happiness. "Apparently you weren't happy with  
  
me," he said as he shook the thoughts of Buffy out of his head and  
  
continued to set things up for his dinner. He had asked Carmen to  
  
come at six thirty since it was October and the sun would be  
  
setting sooner. He dressed quickly and was surprised when he  
  
heard a knock at the door. "I guess Carmen's early," he said to  
  
himself as he edged toward the door. "I'm coming!" He said as he  
  
lit the candles and turned off the lights. As he opened the door,  
  
showing his famous smile he gasped at who was standing there.  
  
His smile turned into a frown as he became angry, yet irritated at  
  
the same time. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
~*~  
  
After they had finished discussing this new threat in town,  
  
everyone left except Buffy, Dawn and Willow. "You should go  
  
talk to him now," Willow again urged her friend. "Yeah, I guess  
  
you're right. But what about dawn?" Willow smiled at her friend,  
  
"Don't worry Buff, she can hang out with me. Maybe we'll get a  
  
movie, give you and Spike some time to fix things." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right again. I will see you later Will," Buffy  
  
said as she went out the door, into her and Dawn's car and drove to  
  
Spike's apartment. While driving in her car, different scenarios  
  
were playing in her head of what he would say when he opened the  
  
door and saw her standing there. Scenario 1: Spike opens door . .  
  
.sees Buffy and slams door in her face. "Think positive thoughts,"  
  
she told herself. Scenario 2: Spike opens the door, pulls her into a  
  
kiss, then try's to bite her. 'More positive, but a little morbid,' she  
  
thought. Scenario 3: Spike opens the door, says he loves her, and  
  
pulls her into an embrace. "Much better," she said. So lost in her  
  
thoughts, she didn't see the stop sign up ahead and almost crashed  
  
into another car. "Watch where you're going, you blonde bitch!"  
  
The girl in the car she almost hit yelled at Buffy. Buffy was in  
  
shock until the car behind her honked its horn and snapped Buffy  
  
back to reality. She drove away from the stop sign, and then pulled  
  
into a gas station to calm her nerves for a moment. After that, she  
  
continued on towards Spike's apartment, nervous and running  
  
scenarios in her head. Though this time being more cautious  
  
toward the rode that lay in front of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was surprised to find Dawn standing before him. "Hi Spike,  
  
can I come in?" She asked. "Actually I uh," but before he could get  
  
out his words Dawn had already walked into his apartment. "What  
  
are you doing here?" Spike asked, again annoyed that she had  
  
ignored his question the first time. "I'm here because of Buffy."  
  
Spike looked at dawn confused, "What'd you mean you're here  
  
because of Buffy?" Dawn sighed. "Is everything okay with you  
  
and her?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice. "What do  
  
you mean is everything okay with us? She didn't tell?" He said  
  
shocked at Dawn not knowing. "Tell me what? Spike, I'm worried  
  
about Buffy. She disappears, than shows up like nothing happens.  
  
Then when I mention your name, she runs away in tears. What did  
  
you do?" Spike smirked at her accusation, "Its not what I did. Its  
  
what she did. I suggest you go talk to your sister and make her fill  
  
you in." Dawn looked confused. "Why can't you tell me?" She  
  
asked. "Because I'm busy at the moment," he said, rushing Dawn  
  
out of his apartment. "And I cant have you around when my  
  
company arrives," he said as he pushed her out the door and shut it  
  
in her face before she could protest. "That was rude," Dawn, said  
  
on the other side of the door as she left Spike's apartment and  
  
hopped into the cab that was waiting for her. Someone else pulled  
  
up as Dawn drove away in the taxi.  
  
~*~  
  
Carmen was on her way to Spike's apartment when some crazy  
  
blonde bitch almost drove into her car. She was in a good mood  
  
because she was going to put her evil plan into place to kill the  
  
Slayer and live happily with spike. "It's a perfect match," she said  
  
to herself since they were both vampires. Well she was half, but  
  
her demon side is what kept her able to walk out in daylight, which  
  
was the only thing they didn't have in common. Carmen would  
  
soon have everything she wanted or there would be hell to pay . .  
  
.literally. But first things, first her date with Spike. Then, she  
  
would kill the Slayer just like her other victims and nothing would  
  
be able to stop her. She was three blocks away when she heard a  
  
weird noise coming from the side of her car, so she pulled over.  
  
"Shit," she said when she saw that she had a flat tire. She got back  
  
in her car and drove to a gas station she had passed earlier. "What  
  
a great time to have a flat," she said sarcastically as she tried to  
  
change her tire.  
  
~*~  
  
After Spike slammed the door on Dawn, he began to think about  
  
what Dawn had said about Buffy. She had said that Buffy was  
  
back, and that she broke into tears at hearing his name as if he was  
  
the one who had cheated then left her. His thoughts were  
  
interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" He said as he  
  
reached to open the door and was again surprised that the knocker  
  
wasn't who he expected. "Willow what are you doing here?" He  
  
asked shocked. Just like Dawn she walked in without being invited  
  
and ignored his question. "I asked, what are you doing here?" He  
  
said, clearly irritated. Willow sighed, "Is Buffy here?" Spike was  
  
confused. "Buffy, here," he laughed at her question. "That's not  
  
funny," Willow said, clearly not amused. "I'm serious Spike. She  
  
was coming to see you." Spike shook his head, "Buffy hasn't been  
  
here. But Dawn just left a minute ago." Willow seemed delighted  
  
at his statement. "She was? Oh thank god. I was so worried. Buffy  
  
left me to watch her and she up and disappeared. This is such a  
  
relief," she said as the worry lines on her face disappeared. "Well  
  
glad to help. But you should leave now," he said rushing her out  
  
and slamming the door before she could say anything like he did to  
  
Dawn. But Willow didn't take it offensively. She smiled to herself  
  
because of what she noticed set up in Spike's apartment. She  
  
figured it was for Buffy and as she drove away in her car another  
  
visitor for Spike pulled up, got out the car and took the elevator to  
  
his apartment. Spike once again heard a knock and hoped it was  
  
Carmen and after having two sudden guests who weren't Carmen,  
  
he wasn't going to be shocked if it wasn't her, but he was happy  
  
that it was. "Carmen luv, I see you finally made it." She smiled  
  
seductively at him as she walked in and he closed the door. They  
  
ate, and then Spike was going to set up the movie, when Carmen  
  
had to go to the bathroom. He was just about to sit down when  
  
someone knocked on the door. "Who the bloody hell is it now?"  
  
He said as he went to open the door and when he did there was  
  
yeah you guessed it, Buffy standing there, giving him a weak  
  
smile. Spike was hit with so many emotions at once. Love, hate,  
  
confusion and many more. "What-What are you bloody doing  
  
here?" He asked, standing there shocked worse then ever.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was day dreaming so much she got lost but at least she  
  
didn't get into another almost accident. She finally found her way  
  
and decided to take the stairs, trying to slow herself from getting to  
  
the point where she would be facing him. She reached his door,  
  
apartment number 13 and raised her hand to knock. "Who the  
  
bloody hell is it now?" She heard from the other side. She started  
  
to turn away, but it was too late seeing as how Spike had already  
  
opened the door. She gave him a weak smile, as he said, "What are  
  
you bloody doing here?" She didn't know what to say. She could  
  
not only see anger but pain in his eyes when he opened the door  
  
and saw her there. "Spike, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid to hurt you  
  
the way I did. I never meant to hurt you Spike. I love you, please  
  
take me back," Buffy blurted out all at once, tears flowing down  
  
her cheeks. Spike was taken back by what she said. He didn't  
  
know whether to kiss her or hug her or turn her away. He could tell  
  
she was being sincere by what he saw in her blue eye. He knew he  
  
had to find his answer deep down in his heart and he only looked  
  
there for a second before he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
A/n: I hope you liked this chapter the next one will be up soon and if you like pokemon or that 70's show check out my two other stories friendly love (pokemon) and unlikely love (that 70's show) I'd like to thank my beta sleepless dreamer and don't forget to review  
  
Love to all who review and have reviewed  
  
-blue gurl 


	7. six

A/n: this chapter will have some spuffiness for my spuffy fans out there and Carmen's plan is going to unfold enjoy and here's chapter 6  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Spike couldn't believe she had come back expecting him to take her  
  
back like nothing had happened. Well he wasn't going to take her back  
  
just like that. It was her choice and didn't she say that she loved Angel,  
  
what made her come back? "What happened luv, Angel dump you?" he  
  
said in a callous tone. Buffy was surprised by the way he was acting she  
  
had just told him she loved him and here he was being a jerk, "What was  
  
I thinking coming here?" Spike laughed, "What were you thinking  
  
coming here? As if I would take you back just like that after you hurt me  
  
not once but twice with the same bloody bloke, did you really think I  
  
would forgive you, take you in my arms and embrace you? Come on  
  
Buffy I know you're smarter than that." Buffy was crying worse than  
  
before, "I just thought that . . ." She stumbled with her words as tears  
  
continued to fall down here cheeks. "Well you thought right," Spike said  
  
as he flashed Buffy a wicked smile. "But huh, what?" she asked,  
  
confused. "SHH," Spike said as he put his finger on her lips, pulled her  
  
close and kissed her like he never kissed her before. "I love you pet," he  
  
said when they final broke the kiss. "Oh Spike," Buffy said as she  
  
hugged him. "I love you so much," she said, now with tears of joy  
  
running down her face. "I know luv, I know," he said, pulling her closer.  
  
"I missed you so much Buffy," he said as he put his hand through her  
  
hair. The two were so caught up in there little reunion they didn't see  
  
Carmen watching them, glaring at Buffy. "That blonde bitch! You won't  
  
be together for long," she muttered to herself as she slipped out of his  
  
apartment, forgetting her purse in his bedroom as the two continued to  
  
embrace each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was so happy that Spike said that he loved her, but she was a tad  
  
bit angry with him because of the way he tricked her. She pulled away  
  
from him and put a semi angry look on her face. "What's wrong luv?"  
  
he asked, confused. "Why did you trick me? I thought you were going to  
  
turn me away Spike." He gave her a quick kiss than said, "Cant I have a  
  
little fun luv?" he said. "Well you shouldn't play with a girl's emotions."  
  
Spike pouted, "You angry with me luv?" Buffy smiled, "How could I  
  
stay mad at you? You're too bloody charming," she said in a faux  
  
English accent. Spike suddenly whisked Buffy up in his arms. "Spike!"  
  
she shrieked. "Where are you taking me?" He gave her a devilish smile,  
  
"To have a little bit of fun of course," he said as he led her towards the  
  
bedroom and placed her on his bed. "Ouch. Spike what's this?" she  
  
asked as she landed on Carmen's purse. Spike glanced at what Buffy had  
  
in her hand and quickly said, "Its nothing pet. Just throw it over there so  
  
we can get back to our fun." Buffy became suspicious of Spike's  
  
eagerness to get rid of the purse. She opened it and found Carmen's id.  
  
"Who's Carmen?" Buffy asked. "No one. She's just an old friend from  
  
England." Buffy didn't accept that answer, "If she's just an old friend,  
  
what is her purse doing in the bedroom? Did you sleep with her?" Spike  
  
sighed, "Buffy we were broken up. I thought you weren't coming back. I  
  
only slept with her once I swear it." Buffy was starting to get angry,  
  
"We just broke up and you move on already?" she said as she turned  
  
away from him. "Why are you mad? You left me for another Bloke and  
  
you expected me to sit around moping because you were gone. I moved  
  
on, what else was I supposed to do?" he yelled out at her. "Well, I, uh, I  
  
think I should leave." Spike started to get angry about the way she was  
  
acting, "Then bloody leave then." Buffy was shocked at what he said.  
  
"Fine then I will. And have fun with this . . . this Carmen person. I hope  
  
you're happy with her," she said as she stormed out of his apartment. "I  
  
will he!" he yelled, then slammed the door in her face. "Women," he  
  
said as he started to trash his apartment to get out the anger. Buffy got  
  
into the elevator, practically in tears and walked to her car, not noticing  
  
the figure in the shadows tailing her.  
  
~*~  
  
Carmen heard the whole fight. "I was a genius to leave my purse there.  
  
Phase one of my plan has started," she said to herself as she heard the  
  
door open and saw Buffy running out. She then took the steps and  
  
followed Buffy to her car, making sure to stay in the shadows. Then she  
  
pulled out a damp towel, grabbed Buffy and put the towel on her mouth.  
  
She waited for her body to go limp, then she dragged her into her car  
  
binded her hands and legs and taped her mouth and eyes shut. "This is  
  
what happens when you piss me off. First you almost wreck my car and  
  
now you try to take my beloved Spike. Well you wont live long enough  
  
to see Spike ever again. He will be mine and no one will be able to stop  
  
me," she said as she drove away with Buffy tied up in her trunk.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike felt sorry for the way he treated Buffy and after he left he  
  
remembered that Carmen was there. He searched around the apartment  
  
but couldn't find her so he figured she left when she heard him and  
  
buffy fighting. He decided to go find Buffy and apologize to her. He  
  
really loved her. He went out to the window to see if she was still there  
  
and he saw someone wrap something around her mouth and drag her to a  
  
car. "Buffy!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs but by the time he got  
  
there the car had driven off with Buffy in it. "Damn it!" he yelled. He  
  
couldn't believe what was happening. Buffy had been kidnapped. His  
  
nightmares were coming true. He ran back upstairs and picked up the  
  
phone. He couldn't call the police; he didn't know who or what could  
  
have taken Buffy. There was only one person he could call. "Hello its  
  
Spike. Someone's taken Buffy. I don't know who or what could have  
  
taken her but we have to find her," he said with bad feeling in the pit of  
  
his stomach as he waited for the person on the other line to speak.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy woke up with a really bad headache. She couldn't see but she  
  
could feel the bindings on her arms and legs. They were so tight she  
  
could feel them digging and burning into her flesh. She didn't know  
  
what happened, she tried to remember. She remembered seeing Spike,  
  
kissing him, and then their fight, going to her car and the rest was a big  
  
fat blank. She heard footsteps and felt someone pull off the tape on her  
  
mouth. "Whose there what do you want from me?" she yelled to her  
  
unknown abductor. But she got no response as she heard the footsteps  
  
walk away from her. "Wait where are you going?" she yelled out, but  
  
her only response was the slamming and locking of a door. "What am I  
  
gonna do? Why did I have that argument with Spike? Why am I here?  
  
Who's doing this?" But the only answer she got was the echo of her own  
  
voice.  
  
A/n: I hope you liked this chapter id like to give the greatest thanks to my beta I live in a shoe  
  
Macotee- thanks for your enthusiasm for reading my story I'm glad you like it  
  
And id also like to thank Sarah, samicax, jwordofmouthbabe57, jnr 4eva for reviewing and I hope you continue to read and review my story  
  
Also ive changed my name from babyblue 06 to romantic shade of blue  
  
-The one the only blue gurl 


	8. seven

A/n: here's chap 7 sorry about the format my word programs been acting up ill try to fix it later well enjoy  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
"Hello, did you hear what I said? Someone's  
  
kidnapped Buffy," Spike said again. "Yeah I  
  
heard you the first time, I was just shocked,"  
  
Giles said. "I warned Buffy about a new threat.  
  
Oh dear, what do we do now? Are you sure she was  
  
kidnapped? What exactly happened," Giles said,  
  
not fully believing that she was kidnapped.  
  
"Well she came to my apartment to try to get  
  
back together and we did, then we got into a row  
  
and she started yelling at me. I yelled back and  
  
she stormed off," he said. "What did you fight  
  
about?" Spike hesitated before he spoke. "It  
  
doesn't matter. Now we have to find her before  
  
its too late," Spike said, angry that Giles was  
  
wasting time asking dumb questions. "Calm down  
  
Spike. We don't even know for sure who took her.  
  
Buffy can take care of herself I'm sure she's  
  
fine," Giles said, trying to reassure Spike.  
  
"Look Giles, I know this may sound crazy but  
  
I've been having these dreams. Where Buffy needs  
  
my help and she calls out to me and when I  
  
finally reach her its too late and she's gone. I  
  
can't lose her, we have to find her. I know  
  
Buffy can take care of herself but not when  
  
she's unconscious." Giles was shocked by that  
  
last remark, "She's unconscious? How do you know  
  
this? "Because I saw who ever took Buffy knocked  
  
her out and threw her in their car and instead  
  
of sitting here talking we need to be out there  
  
searching for her and whatever took her," he  
  
said now irritated. "Alright Spike I'll gather  
  
up the others and we'll come up with a plan."  
  
"Right," Spike said as he hung up the phone,  
  
locked his apartment and walked to his car. He  
  
couldn't believe this was happening. He wouldn't  
  
be able to live with himself if something  
  
happened to Buffy. He loved her so much. Once he  
  
found her, if he found her, he would make the  
  
person that kidnapped her pay.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy didn't care where she was or who had  
  
knocked her out. All she had on her mind was  
  
thinking of a way to get out of here. She  
  
couldn't tell if it was day or night it was so  
  
dark and there was no sound. "I'll go insane if  
  
I don't get out of here." As she said that she  
  
heard the door open and footsteps going down  
  
what sounded like stairs. "You will go insane  
  
Slayer because you're never going to leave here  
  
if I have anything to do with it." "Who are you,  
  
how do you know I'm the Slayer? What do you want  
  
from me?" Buffy asked. "It doesn't matter who I  
  
am. As for how I know you're the Slayer, it's  
  
because the description I was given was a blonde  
  
preppy bitch and I have to say you look the  
  
part. What do I want from you? To die of course,  
  
by my hand or rather teeth .she chuckled at her remark" Buffy wanted to attack her  
  
abductor. She made a note of kicking this  
  
bitch's ass when she got free because unknown to  
  
her abductor, Buffy was secretly breaking the  
  
ropes on her hands on what felt to be a rusty  
  
pipe while her abductor ranted on about killing  
  
her. "I want you to see to see the face of the  
  
person who's gonna kill you, so I'm gonna take  
  
off your blind fold and if you try anything I  
  
will shoot you," she said, slowly removing the  
  
blindfold. "Just a little more, just a little  
  
more," Buffy said, still working away on the  
  
ropes. "Yes I'm free," she said still keeping  
  
her hands in the same position as to not alert  
  
her abductor of what she had done. The blindfold  
  
was completely off and she gasped at whose face  
  
she saw pointing the gun towards her. "Its you,"  
  
she said, gasping once more, and then everything  
  
went black .  
  
~*~  
  
Carmen's POV  
  
My plan is coming together perfectly. After I  
  
knocked out the blonde bitch, I threw her in the  
  
car and drove to the abandon warehouse and  
  
locked her in the basement. Later I would  
  
torture her till she begs me to kill her. I'll  
  
drain her blood using my vampire half then I'll  
  
mess with her mind till she thinks she's gone  
  
insane. Then I'll shoot her and let her bleed to  
  
death so that she suffers for hurting Spike and  
  
pays for what she did to me. She might not  
  
remember but I do, she deserves to die for what  
  
she did to Calvin. She deserves to suffer like  
  
he did. And once she is dead, I'll console  
  
Spike, then he and I will live happily together  
  
like we were supposed to those years ago in  
  
London. And if anyone gets in my way, I'll kill  
  
them too. But before I kill that bitch I have to  
  
get the necessary items. Carmen went down the  
  
stairs and saw buffy laying there helpless ready  
  
to die. She heard Buffy mumble something and  
  
answered the girl's question quietly, amused  
  
with herself as she removed her blindfold and  
  
kept her gun raised. As the girl opened her  
  
eyes, gasping when she saw Carmen's face. She  
  
gasped again as if she recognized Carmen. Carmen  
  
knocked her out and retied the ropes on her  
  
hands. "Do you think I would let you get away  
  
that easily? I'm a demon for Pete's sake, I can  
  
bloody read your mind," she said as she shoved  
  
Buffy into her car. She had to move locations  
  
because she fed on two homeless people and one  
  
of them survived, which meant the cops would be  
  
coming by to investigate. She couldn't get  
  
caught now, not that the human police would be  
  
able to stop her, but if she got into a fight  
  
with the police, that would mean drawing  
  
attention to herself. She drove towards her new  
  
hide out were she would finally kill the Slayer  
  
and make her dreams of being with Spike forever true.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it, she was so close to  
  
escaping when that bitch Carmen knocked her out.  
  
She recognized her from her I.D, but why would  
  
Spike's friend from England want to hurt her? It  
  
didn't make any sense to Buffy, she didn't know  
  
what to do but she knew Spike would be searching  
  
for her along with Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles  
  
and even Anya. She hoped they would find her or  
  
she could find a way to escape before Spike's  
  
psycho friend tried to kill her. She felt so  
  
tired and hungry and she felt like she was going  
  
to throw up. She passed out from hunger pains.  
  
~*~  
  
When Spike arrived at Buffy's apartment, Giles,  
  
Willow, Xander and Anya were already there.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Spike asked, puzzled that she  
  
wasn't there. Willow answered"I didn't want to tell her yet.  
  
She's worried enough about Buffy. I couldn't  
  
tell her until I was sure Buffy is in some real  
  
danger." Spike snickered, "Of course she's in  
  
real danger. She was bloody knocked out and  
  
kidnapped and you didn't even tell her own  
  
sister." Willow didn't respond. No one spoke  
  
until Giles broke the tension, "I think we  
  
should be out searching for Buffy right now.  
  
Spike you and Anya will ask around the local  
  
vamps about any activity going on. Willow, you  
  
can try to scribe for Buffy. Xander, I want you  
  
to inform Dawn gently about what's going on and  
  
make sure she doesn't try to run off. While I'll  
  
look through the books on what this treat could  
  
be. Keep your cell phones and pagers on and  
  
we'll meet back here in an hour." They all  
  
nodded and went to do there part in finding  
  
Buffy. 'I'll find you luv I promise,' Spike  
  
muttered to himself as he and Anya set off to do  
  
some questioning.  
  
A/n: so did you like it I know your probably wondering who Calvin is I'll explain who he is in chapter 8 thanx to those who review and have reviewed in the past and special thanks to my beta  
  
-Blue gurl 


	9. eight

A/n: I decided to break the pattern and start with Carmen's POV and then spike enjoy and here's chapter 8  
  
-Blue gurl  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
While driving to her new hide out, Carmen's thoughts  
  
went back to Calvin. Tears came to her eyes when she  
  
thought about what happened to her twin brother. Calvin  
  
had come to Sunnydale on some business with a vampire  
  
named Lucas. Lucas decided to welcome his guest with a  
  
feast of about ten teenagers and one of the Slayer's  
  
friends were killed. When Buffy arrived at the party all of  
  
the vamps fled except Calvin who wasn't too bright.  
  
Buffy's friend, the well-known Angelus caught him and  
  
tortured him to tell her the whereabouts of Lucas. When  
  
he refused he was staked and since he was part demon he  
  
bleed to death. She shuddered when she thought about  
  
what happened to Calvin. He was her only living relative,  
  
her best friend and if it wasn't for the Slayer and Angelus  
  
he would still be alive. "You're going to pay Slayer for  
  
taking my brother away. I promise you, you will pay with  
  
your life," Carmen said as they pulled up to the new hide out, where  
  
Buffy would meet her end.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me what you know and I promise I wont kill you," Spike said as he  
  
held the other vamp by the neck. "Ok I'll tell you. Have you ever heard  
  
of Catriona?" Spike thought about it, "Yeah, what about her? I thought  
  
she was dead?" The captive vamp shook his head, "She is back and very  
  
powerful. She is no ordinary vampire, she is part demon and has the  
  
power to control ones mind. She has tortured many with her power."  
  
Spike became agitated, "I know that already but what would she want  
  
with the Slayer?" he said as he tightened the grip on the vamp's throat.  
  
"Why would any vampire want to get their hands on the Slayer . . . With  
  
the exception of you?" he said with a smirk. "Get to the point Lucas, I  
  
don't have all night and neither do you if you get my drift." Lucas  
  
gulped, "she's back to avenge Calvin of course. You see the Slayer and  
  
Angelus killed him, her twin brother. Poor chap bled to death." It was  
  
the first time Spike heard of this incident for he was in England at the  
  
time. "Is there anything else you have to tell me?" Lucas shook his head.  
  
Spike grabbed a stake and stabbed Lucas in the heart. "I only keep  
  
promises to Buffy." And with that said he and Anya went back to  
  
Buffy's house to tell Giles what they found out. "I'm coming Buff, hang on, be strong luv."  
  
~*~  
  
GILES /WILLOW etc POV  
  
"Giles come quick I think I found Buff's location!" Willow excitedly  
  
yelled to Giles. "What, you've found Buffy?" Giles asked as he hurried  
  
over to Willow. "The location is just off 13th street between oak and  
  
maple . . ." Willow was interrupted. "That's the street where the old  
  
warehouses are." Giles and Willow turned to see who spoke, it was Oz.  
  
"Oz, what are you . . . How did you . . ." Oz went over to Willow, "It  
  
doesn't matter. I'm back and I heard about Buffy." Willow stood there,  
  
shocked. She snapped out of it and rain into Oz's arms, hugging him.  
  
"Oh Oz, you're back," she said. "It doesn't matter now Will, we'll talk  
  
about that later. Right now we have to save Buffy." Willow nodded her  
  
head in agreement, "right, we should round up the others and head to the  
  
warehouses."  
  
~*~  
  
"So she's gone again?" Dawn asked Xander after he explained to her  
  
what was happening. "Yeah, but don't worry Dawnie, we'll find her.  
  
Spike, Anya, Willow and Giles are out looking for her right now. Plus,  
  
Buffy can fend for herself. You know how strong your sister is." Dawn  
  
nodded trying to keep tears from falling down her eyes. She lost Buffy  
  
once, she couldn't lose her again. "Come on Dawn, let's go downstairs  
  
and see if Will and Giles have made any progress." Dawn nodded and  
  
somberly followed Xander down the stairs."  
  
~*~  
  
"Giles we found out who might have taken Buffy," Anya said as she  
  
and Spike walked through the door. "That's great, but we've got greater  
  
news. We know where Buffy is," Willow exclaimed. "You what? Then  
  
why are we bloody still standing here? Lets go get her," Spike said. "We  
  
are. But we don't know what we could be going against." Spike shook  
  
his head, "Did you not hear Anya? We know who took her. Giles have  
  
you ever heard of Catriona?" Giles looked through one of his books,  
  
"Oh dear." "What is it Giles?" Willow and Oz asked. "We're dealing  
  
with a very ancient, very powerful vampire," he said solemnly. "I  
  
already new that," Spike said. "And turns out she's not just a vampire,  
  
she's part demon, a powerful one at that. She has the power to read and  
  
control minds," he added. "Is Buffy strong enough to resist her power?"  
  
the soft voice of Dawn asked. "Dawnie, are you alright?" Willow asked  
  
when she noticed who was speaking. "I'm fine. But you didn't answer  
  
my question. And don't give me false hope; I'm old enough to handle  
  
the truth. I'm sixteen for Pete's sake," Dawn said, now getting  
  
frustrated. Giles answered her question when no one else spoke,  
  
surprised by her boldness and maturity, "Buffy's strong but . . .But we  
  
cant be sure that she will be able to beat Catriona on her own." Dawn  
  
nodded and then she noticed Oz. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm an old  
  
friend of Willow's. I know Buffy and Xander too." Xander had just  
  
noticed Oz's presence too, "Hey man, nice to have you back. Oz  
  
nodded. "Hate to interrupt this little reunion but we know where Buffy is  
  
and who has her. So lets grab some stakes and find her now!" They were  
  
all used to (except for Oz) Spike's tone when he was worried about  
  
Buffy so they all nodded, grabbed some weapons and headed towards  
  
the warehouses. "I'm getting closer Buffy. Luv, I will find you before its  
  
too late. I swear to you," Spike said as he headed out the door not  
  
knowing that he was one step behind Buffy.  
  
A/n: I decided to just focus on the search for buffy and the explanation of who Calvin was so I didn't put in buffy's POV but I promise her POV in the next chapter will be the longest and some unexpected things will happen so review and I will have written the next chapter by mid week anyway don't forget to review oh I said that already we'll I'm saying it again lots of thanks to my beta I live in a shoe and thanks to disturbed gurl for helping me with Carmen's ancient name  
  
-Blue gurl 


	10. nine

A/n: thanks to all who reviewe d the last chapter I hope you enjoy chap9  
  
Chapter: nine  
  
"Where am I " Buffy said as she woke up to darkness "your  
  
at your death bed " Carmen replied snidely with a evil  
  
laugh " spike and my friends wont let me die they wont  
  
give up searching " Buffy said full of confidence in her  
  
boyfriend and friends " well they may be searching but that  
  
doesn't mean they'll find you " she said walking away from  
  
Buffy " this isn't the same place we were before why did  
  
we leave? They almost found us didn't they you did  
  
something and you had to leave to cover your tracks "  
  
Buffy said in a haughty manner " shut up you blonde bitch"  
  
Carmen yelled in frustration that the girl was getting under  
  
her skin " I'm getting to you aren't I Carmen" this  
  
surprised Carmen she turned around fast "what did you say  
  
how do you know my name " Carmen said curious that the  
  
girl knew who she was "well you see I found your purse on  
  
my boyfriends bed and I happened to find your id and I  
  
don't think that's your real name either " Buffy said with a  
  
sarcastic smile on her face " your smarter than I thought  
  
slayer I didn't think you would actually look in the purse  
  
it was so easy to kidnap you, you see I set it up and actually  
  
the plan went better than I thought it would " she said  
  
walking closer to Buffy and grabbing her face " ive had  
  
enough of you now shut your mouth slayer .you know I  
  
don't have to kill you I know of other vamps who'd love to  
  
devour you but you wouldn't suffer as much if I killed  
  
you myself " she said grabbing onto Buffy's hair and  
  
puling her hair back" what do you really want from me do  
  
you want spike is that why you're doing this" Buffy said  
  
fearless of Carmen's tauntings " yes William is one of the  
  
reasons but I thought I told you to shut your mouth " she  
  
said catching her self she didn't want to tell Buffy too  
  
much . Buffy though was thinking about the fact that she  
  
called him William "you've known Spike for awhile  
  
haven't you, only someone from his past would call him  
  
William you're a Drusila reincarnate aren't you " Buffy  
  
said attempting to make Carmen angry again "no I'm not  
  
that bitch don't you dare say her name or I'll cut your  
  
throat" Carmen said making another threat " Drusila,  
  
Drusila, Drusila do you think I'm stupid if you really were  
  
going to kill me you would have done it already its clear  
  
your bluffing you probably cant even hurt me . Why Spike  
  
would get back together with you puzzles me unless you  
  
used your mind games on him so he wouldn't discover who  
  
you really were " Buffy said knowing she hit a vein "shut  
  
up just shut up you bloody bitch Spike would have still  
  
loved me even if he knew who I really was so it doesn't  
  
matter " she said pretending that Buffy's words didn't  
  
matter "oh so you think he loves you do you he never loved  
  
you, you just put that emotion in his head and he will never  
  
really love you because of your mind games and he even  
  
loved Drusila more then he would love you and the fact is  
  
that he ! Loves !Me! And you will never get away with  
  
this" buffy said with a snicker at the end. Carmen didn't  
  
speak so much rage and confusion was stuck inside of her  
  
there was a voice nagging at her that Buffy was right about  
  
everything maybe Spike only loved her because of her  
  
power over him she hadn't felt this low since Calvin was  
  
killed "I may not be able to have Spikes love but I will  
  
avenge my brother by killing you " she said as she hit  
  
Buffy knocking her out.  
  
~*~WHAREHOUSES  
  
" Oz are you sure this is it " Willow asked as they  
  
approached the old warehouse "yeah this is it this is the  
  
place I came here once during one of my transformations "  
  
Oz said as they walked into the warehouse and looked  
  
around " willow, I think I found something " a soft voice  
  
said "Dawn what are doing here we told you to stay with  
  
Giles " Willow said frustrated that the girl didn't listen  
  
"how could I stay she's my sister the only family I have left  
  
I wanna help find her, now come here" Willow walked  
  
towards Dawn and flashed the flash light where Dawn was  
  
pointing to " oh my gosh" willow said " what is it what's  
  
the bloody matter what did you find " they pointed "  
  
bloody hell that's .."  
  
BACK AT BUFFYS HOUSE  
  
" Hello this is Dr. Ross I'm calling for Ms. Summers. Ms.  
  
Summers we have your test results and id like to be the first  
  
one to congratulate you, your going to be a mother. You  
  
can call me back for any questions and ive scheduled an  
  
appointment for you next Thursday to check on the baby  
  
bye " that was the message on Buffy's answer machine "  
  
oh dear this is bad we have to find buffy soon. Spike is  
  
going to be devastated if he losses her and the baby" Giles  
  
said after hearing the message he had to contact Spike.  
  
A/n: what do you think didn't expect that did you I said there would be surprises will spike find buffy before its to late and what is the thing that dawn found to find that out you have to read the next chappie don't you just love cliffys don't forget to review joy -Blue 


	11. ten

A/n: if you haven't read the last chapter don't read this one until you do cause I only got one review for the last chapter plus this chap wont make sense so make sure you have read the last chap -Blue  
  
Chapter: ten  
  
"Its Buffy's bracelet, the one I gave her for her birthday," Spike  
  
said picking up the bracelet and rubbing it in his hands. "She has  
  
got to be here. Look around search the building!" Spike yelled out  
  
to the others. They separated and searched all around the  
  
warehouse but found nothing "I'm sorry spike but she's not here.  
  
Anymore any ways," Oz said when they all came back from  
  
searching. "I guess we're too late," Dawn said, starting to cry.  
  
"Don't say that bit, we'll find her. All is not loss yet. Buffy's a  
  
survivor, we will find her I promise," Spike said, hugging Dawn.  
  
"He's right Dawnie, Buffy will be fine," Willow said. "We better  
  
get back to Giles, we could probably do another locating spell with  
  
the bracelet," Willow said, remembering what they had found.  
  
"We're going to find you luv," Spike said as they exited the  
  
warehouse and headed back to Buffy's house.  
  
******  
  
"Oh good, you're back," Giles said when he saw the gang come  
  
through the door. "Giles what's wrong?" Willow asked when she  
  
saw the expression on his face. "Come with me," he said, leading  
  
them to the living room. He pressed the button on the answering  
  
machine. They all listened to the message, by the end of the  
  
message they were clearly shocked. "Are you serious this has got  
  
to be a mistake. Buffy, pregnant but how?" Spike said confused as  
  
hell. "I don't understand it either," Giles said. "I cant believe you  
  
you knocked her up," Xander said angry at Spike (Xander's still  
  
not comfortable with Spike and Buffy dating). "Don't be bloody  
  
mad at me. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to impregnate  
  
women. We're bloody dead," Spike yelled at Xander. They  
  
continued to argue back and forth until someone spoke, it was  
  
Dawn. "Why are you two sitting here arguing? Buffy's out there  
  
possibly pregnant. Not only is she in danger but her baby, so stop  
  
your bickering so we can try to find her and save her!" Dawn  
  
yelled and started to cry. "Its okay Dawnie shhh, don't cry,"  
  
Willow said. "She's right. We should stop our bickering; we have  
  
two lives to save now. Willow why don't you try that locating  
  
spell. Anya, Oz and Xander help Giles. I got to do something, be  
  
back in a bit," Spike said, walking out the door as the others went  
  
to work. Spike walked outside and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Angel Investigations, how may I help?" Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah, uh, can I speak to Angel? Tell him its urgent, its about  
  
Buffy," Spike said.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy woke up with a throbbing headache. She looked around and  
  
saw that she was alone; Carmen was nowhere to be found. 'Good,'  
  
she thought. Her thoughts went to Spike, Dawn, Willow and  
  
Xander, and how worried they probably were about her. She hoped  
  
they had found the bracelet. She hated to leave it but she knew it  
  
would help them to find her. She hoped they would find her soon  
  
because Carmen was planning to kill her pretty soon. 'She's so  
  
strong. How am I going to beat her? She can read my thoughts;  
  
she's worst then the master, being half demon. How can I do this?'  
  
Buffy began to cry; all her feelings were coming out. She was  
  
scared and angry and she missed Spike so much. She didn't want  
  
her last words to him to be that she hoped he was happy with  
  
another girl. She never wanted that, she loved him too much to  
  
give him up, let alone let that tramp Carmen have him. "Ooh," she  
  
moaned as her stomach growled. She didn't know when the last  
  
time she ate was. She was so hungry and she couldn't tell how  
  
much time had gone by, a day or two maybe. If Carmen didn't kill  
  
her, she would surely die of thirst and starvation.  
  
**********  
  
Soon the Slayer will die. I will finally be able to avenge Calvin's  
  
death. I can't let her get to me with her games. She may be  
  
confident now but soon, she'll be so weak she wont have any witty  
  
comments to throw at me. I'm going to visit William; he's  
  
probably wondering where I am. I'm going to mess with his mind  
  
to show him that the Slayer is dead so he will stop the search for  
  
her and I will destroy the Slayer with a little help from him. He'll  
  
think the real Slayer is dead and that the Slayer I have is really the  
  
demon who killed her disguised as the Slayer. Then William will  
  
be mine forever!  
  
A/n: sorry the chapters so short but I'm going to end the story soon. Everything is going to happen in the next chapter, then I'll do a prologue and I have plans to do a sequel. You know what to do, don't forget to review! -Blue 


	12. eleven

a/n: here it is the last chapter thanks so much for reading and reviewing your reviews made me update and write faster. I hoped you have enjoyed it. Without further a/n here's chapter 11, the final chapter.  
  
Chapter: Eleven  
  
So how long has she been missing?" Angel asked. "For about three  
  
days," Spike replied. "Three days! And you're calling me now? Why are  
  
you contacting me now?" Angel asked, curious and angry. "Because  
  
there are two lives involved now," Spike answered. "Two lives? You  
  
mean Buffy's pregnant? How? When?" Angel asked, extremely  
  
confused. "I don't bloody know how but her doctor called today to  
  
confirm it," Spike said. "So, why do you need me?" Angel asked. "How  
  
familiar are you with Catriona?"  
  
************  
  
"Giles, I think I've found a way to defeat Catriona," Dawn said, looking  
  
up from her book. "What! Really, let me see," he said. "Willow, can you  
  
do pensive spells?" Giles asked her once done reading the page. "Well . .  
  
. It depends on what type of pensive spell . . . Err, some of them can be  
  
very dangerous," Willow said, looking up from her scrolling. "It's a  
  
colantrist pensive spell, can you perform that?" Dawn asked. "A  
  
colantrist . . . Um, sure. But it works on a time limit. It may work on the  
  
right person. Who should I perform the spell on?" Willow asked. "How  
  
about me," Angel said, walking into the room.  
  
********Earlier  
  
"Catriona! You cant be serious, she's dead," Angel said. "Apparently  
  
she's not. She's back and here to avenge her brother, Calvin. Which I  
  
know you know a lot about," Spike said. "Calvin was her brother? I  
  
didn't even know that. I only killed him to get information. Buffy wasn't  
  
even involved with that. Its all my fault." "It doesn't matter now  
  
Peaches, we need to find a way to save Buffy. But with Catriona's  
  
powers, its going to be very difficult," Spike said. "You're right. What  
  
are the Scoobies doing to help search?" Angel asked. "Red's scrolling  
  
using Buffy's necklace we found and the rest are researching with  
  
Giles." "I'll be down in an hour. I might have an idea," Angel said and  
  
hung up the phone.  
  
**********Present time  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Willow asked when he walked into  
  
he room. "I called him," Spike said, following behind him. "And the  
  
spell should be placed on me. Buffy's my girlfriend," Spike said. "But I  
  
have more experience with Catriona. Her brother was half demon too. I  
  
killed him, I can kill her," Angel argued. "Whoa, calm down boys. I can  
  
place the spell on both of you, but it wont be as strong. The time limit  
  
will be shorter," Willow said. "How long will it last with one person  
  
under the spell?" Spike asked. "Well, about one hour," Willow said.  
  
"And with two?" Angel asked. "It would last only thirty five minutes."  
  
"I think that we would have a better chance with two incase something  
  
happens to one, the other can save Buffy," Giles said. They all nodded in  
  
agreement. "I've got it," Willow said. "Got what?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buffy's new location." "So, where is it?" Spike asked, growing  
  
impatient. "Right. Its between Bradford and Maine," Willow said. "But  
  
where is it? A house, another warehouse?" Spike said, losing patience.  
  
"Actually its underground, the sewers I think," Willow said. "Just like  
  
my dream," Spike said to himself. "What dream?" they all asked. Spike  
  
explained to them his dream about being in a tunnel searching for Buffy  
  
but he left out the part about the Scoobies blaming him for her death. "I  
  
think Red should perform the spell now so we can defeat that bitch who  
  
took Buffy," Spike said. They all agreed and Willow stared the spell. "Ik  
  
spellen op de machten die op deze twee het zetten moeten roep dat kost  
  
bedenken geverbergenene van buiten machten tot de klok tien staakt en  
  
staan toe dat hen in vijand machten geest te zien." A green light  
  
appeared on the two then disappeared. "Is that the spell? Is it done? Did  
  
it work?" Dawn asked. "I don't know. Angel, Spike are you hearing any  
  
voices?" "Yeah, Giles don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault Buffy got  
  
kidnapped," Angel said. "I would like it if you didn't read my mind,  
  
thank you very much. And I don't blame myself," he replied, taking his  
  
glasses off, cleaning them and placing them back. "What's wrong bit, I  
  
can sense something's troubling you," Spike said, picking up on some  
  
weird vibe from Dawn. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. I'm just  
  
worried about my sister, that's all," Dawn said quickly. Spike new  
  
something else was wrong, but decided not to push it, he had other  
  
things to worry about at the moment. "I guess it works then," Willow  
  
said. "So what's the plan?" Angel asked, when they arrived at the spot above the sewers.  
  
************  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and started to moan. She had a very sharp pain in  
  
her stomach, legs, arms and head. But she kept her mind clear because  
  
she believed that her friends would find her no matter how much  
  
Carmen tortured her. "Do you really think they're going to find you  
  
Slayer?" Carmen said, spitting out Slayer as if it were a vile poison.  
  
"Even if they used that little trinket of yours to track you down they  
  
wont be able to withstand my power." Through all these taunts, Buffy  
  
stayed silent. "Aren't you going to say anything Slayer? Aren't you even  
  
going to beg for your life before I kill you?" Carmen questioned. "Why  
  
wont you speak?" "Because I know how much it makes you mad when  
  
you do the opposite of what you intended to do," Buffy said. "You think  
  
you're so witty Slayer, but you're not. I was going to kill you and leave  
  
your body for your friends to find. But I think I'll kill you right in front  
  
of your precious Spike," Carmen said with an evil smirk. "I hear them  
  
now." She walked closer towards Buffy and yanked as hard as she could  
  
on her hair. Buffy let out a scream. "They're going to fall right into my  
  
trap," Carmen said as several other vampires appeared.  
  
****************  
  
"The plan?" Xander said. "Well, we haven't got one," Willow said. "So  
  
you guys were just going to storm in there and save Buffy without a  
  
plan?" Angel asked. "Basically, yeah," Oz said. "I've got a plan. Here's  
  
what we'll do. . ." Spike said. They unscrewed the sewer cap and one by  
  
one descended down into the sewer. "Turn on your flashlights," Xander  
  
said. They walked through the sewer until they came to a three way split.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Willow asked. That's when they heard a  
  
scream. "What was that?" Anya asked. "Buffy!" Spike said, running  
  
through the tunnel on the left. "Wait. Spike, how do you know it's the  
  
right tunnel?" Xander said but it was too late, Spike had disappeared.  
  
"Guess we have no choice but to follow him," Xander said, grabbing the  
  
wooden spikes from his pocket and running after Spike along with the  
  
others. They ran for what seemed like hours till they came to the end of  
  
the tunnel. They couldn't believe what they were seeing when they got  
  
there.  
  
A/n: I know I said this was the last chapter but I decided to extend the final chapter to the next chapter and leave you with a little cliffy for this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks to my beta acid fairy Don't forget to review -Blue 


	13. Twelve

_**A/n:** sorry it took me so long to update but this is the final chapter,which will be followed by a epilogue,that will explain everything that isn't explained in this chapter, which I will post by weeks end , thanks to all who have stood by me with this story especially my beta for most of the chapters acid fairy it wouldn't be readable without her this was the second story that I posted on here I'm proud of myself that I actually finished it,enjoy_

_**-Pessi.Rom**_

**_One more thing_:** _I kinda skip ahead so if you get confused don't worry things will get explained through flashbacks_

_**Chapter :12**_

"Oh my gosh "

Anya gasped when she saw what was ahead. The end of the tunnel led to a room and inside were fifty maybe sixty vampires formed into a huge circle that winded three levels up and in the middle of the circle at the top was Buffy chained to some sort of pole but she was hidden from the Scoobie's view and there was a female vampire with brown curly hair, caramel complexion, bluish miniature horns, flashing red-blue eyes and she was looking down at the circle of vamps.

" So, looks like the plan just went down the drain, no pun intended. "Xander said as they all turned and looked at him.

"Hey I'm just trying to lighten up the mood..." Xander said in response to their stares.

"Well now is not a time to crack jokes we need to figure out how to get through those vamps without risking Buffy or the baby's life. " Angel said.

" That's easy peaches, all we need is a diversion." Spike said.

" Right, a diversion." Anya said.

" But what type of diversion , who would be the one to do it? " Xander asked.

"You'll do just fine " Spike said smirked pushing Xander into the room.

Xander stumbled through the tunnel opening and into the room all the vampires turned to stare at him,causing him to stumble over his words out of nervousness at being in a room with so many vampires, not to mention a demon, well half demon.

" Hey guys ,what's up, I see you have a nice little gathering here eh …. uh.. "

Before Xander could say another word about ten vamps edged toward him and surrounded him.

" Don't just stand there you idiots kill him and find the others,he's been sent as a diversion !" Catriona screamed,as the vamps ran off in search of the other Scoobie's.

" What do we do now? "Dawn asked as they heard the footsteps of the vampires.

" We're gonna dust em!" Spike said putting on his game face .

He then charged into the room the others followed and the battle began.

" Dawn watch out! " Spike yelled out as a vamp came charging behind Dawn with an ax she ducked and Spike staked him .

They continue to fight but more and more vamps kept appearing until all of the Scoobie's were tired bruised and surrounded.

"Spike can you hear me ?"Angel said telepathically.

"Yeah peaches ,and don't yell!"Spike said.

" I wasn't...forget it ,it doesn't matter ,I've got another plan." Angel said.

"Well, make it quick !" Spike said as the vampires moved closer and closer .

But before they could put that plan into action Catriona descended from the higher level and came closer to the group the vampires parted as she walked and she went straight towards angel looking at him as she flashed an evil grin.

" Hello Angelus its good to see you again"She said with a smirk Angel flinched at the sound of her speaking his old name

" Well good for me not you , seeing how in a few minutes you and your little friends will suffer ,like my dear brother did at your hand "She said walking past each one

"Hmm ,now who to kill first? "She said.

She then walked over to a terrified Dawn and grabbed her chin.

" Ah the slayers little sister once known as the key , I think I'll kill you first."

She said snickering ,a muffled scream was heard from above them.

" Buffy!" Spike said looking up and seeing her he tried to get to her but Catriona stood in his way.

" William, I knew you would come "Catriona said caressing his face he brushed her hand off his face, thoroughly confused by her actions toward him.

" How do you know me ,we've bloody never met before! "Spike said with fury clearly in his voice

"Maybe this will refresh your memory. "Catriona said changing into her humanly form. Spike gasped at what she transformed into , he couldn't believe his eyes how could it be.

" Carmen!" Spike said.

He couldn't believe it how could he not have known she was a vampire why didn't he sense her. Then it hit him, it had to be her mind control powers, that was the only explanation for his not knowing who and what she really was.

"You know her? "Dawn asked shocked .

The others also were also shocked and looked at Spike for an explanation. Spike was still in semi shock that Carmen was also Catriona , so she spoke for him answering the Scoobie's inquiry.

" Of course he does, we had a lovely little dinner earlier in the week didn't we Willie?"

Catriona said leaning in to kiss him. Spike pushed her away looking disgusted at her and at himself for not knowing who and what she really was, even if she had used her mind control on him, he still felt like a fool for not seeing through her .

"So that dinner you set up, when I came over, wasn't for my sister? it was for this demon …vampire …whatever... bitch!" Dawn said spiting out the last part like venom.

" Watch your mouth young lady ,or I might have to clean it out, since your Mom can't cause she's dead and Buffy certainly can't, preoccupied as she is ."

Catriona said getting into her head.

" You evil bitch " Dawn said jumping to attack her but Xander stopped her,holding her back before she could lunge at Catriona.

" Why thank you Dawn..." Catriona said smiling evilly. Pausing then speaking again .

"Vincent, Bruno! " She said calling two of the bigger vamps over to her.

"Yes ,Catriona "They said when they reached her.

"Le match nul et les lie sauf le blond un et les lance dans le cachot"

she said speaking in a language the Scoobie's couldn't understand

"D'accord Catriona"

They replied seizing Xander, Anya ,Dawn, Angel and Oz but not Willow who seemed to have disappeared,somewhere between the beginning of the battle and when they'd been surrounded.

"Spike help us! " Dawn called out.

Spike moved to help them , preparing to attack the two vampires but another vampire close to where he stood pointed a really long stake at him so he backed off.

" What are you doing Catriona, let them go ,this has nothing to do with them! "Spike said as his friends were dragged off, though he wouldn't really call Angel a friend.

"That's where your wrong William. " She said.

She then focused in on Spike and started to use her powers to get inside of his head, to get through the final stage of her evil plan.

"Don't you see Willie, they aren't your friends, they're the evil ones not me , they've killed Buffy and that…"

She said pointing to two other vampires who were dragging Buffy towards them .

" This isn't Buffy, its an shape shifting demon who killed Buffy and lured you here, you have to kill her in front of her minions to avenge the death of the real Buffy"

Catriona said.

Spike looked at Buffy, she was battered ,she had several bruises on her face and wrist where her hands must have been chained.

"Don't listen to her Spike, she's lying "Buffy pleaded . Spike looked at her than Catriona.

"I believe you Catriona" Spike said grabbing the weakly Buffy from the two other vampires and getting ready to sink his teeth into her neck.

* * *

_**Dungeon where the Scoobie's and Angel are** _

" We have to get out of here, what if Spike can't save Buffy, what if the spell wears off?"

Dawn said beginning to freak.

" Calm down Dawnie, I'm sure the torture wont be too bad, I once had an orgy with her and a Majorca demon you think she would remember me, But no, she remembers broody and Spike! "

Anya said obviously offended at Catriona's lack of recognition toward her.

"Anya!" They all said grossed out by the mental image and her inappropriate sharing.

" Don't worry dawn, Spike wont let anything happen to Buffy he loves her too much" Angel said

" I see you finally admitted it peaches " Spike said smiling as he suddenly appeared.

"Spike!"Dawn yelled. He untied her and Dawn threw herself into his arms.

" Spike we were so worri…. wait where's Buffy?"Dawn said becoming alarmed .

Spike had a solemn look on his face ,taking a few minutes before speaking.

" I'm sorry Dawn ,Buffy's...she's...gone"Spike said

" What no …sob… it isn't true ……sob… your lying" Dawn said starting to cry.

" It's true Dawn, I saw Catriona kill her myself. " Spike said.

"Nooo!" Dawn screamed collapsing on the dungeon floor

"Nooo...she..not again" She said quietly ,sobbing again then everything went black.

* * *

Everything was white and Dawn woke up screaming and shaking ,stopping when she heard a soothing voice.

"Shh Dawnie its alright, your alright its all over now."The voice said.

The voice seemed very familiar,but all she could see was a fuzzy blur .

"Willow? "

Dawn said weakly squinting at the human looking figure

" Yeah Dawnie its me shh don't try to speak."Willow said running her hand through Dawns hair.

" But…. The baby what about the baby is it all right ?"Dawn said ,eyes starting to focus.

" Buffy's baby? I don't know yet Buffy's in ICU, they haven't told us anything yet"

Willow said confused that Dawn didn't ask directly about Buffy

"Buffy! She's hurt … and I…I … didn't get to tell her"Dawn said panicky her heart beat monitor started to speed up

" Oh no, Dawnie,Nurse!" Willow said running out to get a nurse. She couldn't believe all of this was happening.

" I knew I shouldn't have left. "

She said as she looked through the glass of Dawn's room as the doctors worked on her .One of the nurses noticed this , and closed the blinds making her worry even more about the youngest scoobie

Everyone was pretty hurt with the exception of spike, whose injuries had healed, and Angel, Willow had gotten stitches for a head laceration, but other than that she was fine, especially compared to the others.

Xander was in surgery for broken ribs, oz had a broken arm, and a concussion and Anya had broke her left wrist, as well as other bruises .Buffy had it the worst she was dehydrated malnourished and all a passing nurse could tell her was that she was in critical care, despite her slayer strength. So she knew it was bad. Her mind flashed back to what had happened, if only she hadn't left ...

* * *

**_6 hours earlier_**

" I'm sorry dawn... Buffy ..shes .. gone. Spike said .

" What no …sob… it isn't true ……sob… your lying!" Dawn said backing away from him , shaking her head and starting to cry.

" It's true dawn I saw Catriona kill her myself " Spike said.

"Nooo!" Dawn screamed collapsing on the dungeon floor

"Nooo...she..not again." She said quietly ,sobbing again then everything went black.

Spike walked over to Dawn and kicked her in the stomach.

"Spike, what the hell!"

Xander yelled . Spike turned to look at him and smiled at him evilly before transforming into Catriona,

" You stupid mortals, did you really think William, could destroy me!" Catriona said.

" What did you do to Spike and Buffy?!"Xander asked.

He was ready to beat Catriona to a bloody pulp regardless if he had the strength to do it or not .She had hurt his best friend and now his best friends little sister, he even cared that she'd hurt spike, and all of that was enough motivation to want to beat the crap out of her and then some.

" They were asking for it , especially William, I commanded him to kill the slayer, but he turned on me instead, now they both shall die come morning as well as you four! "she said laughing manically .

" Four , but there's five of us? "Oz said, speaking for the first time since they were put in the dungeon.

" Oh right this one ,I'm gonna keep her as my pet after she watches all of you die her mind will be mine!"She said pointing to the unconscious Dawn .

She started to laugh evilly again but stopped when she was suddenly pushed backwards by a strong force , into a wall.

" What is it about evil that makes you talk on and on about your plans just do it there's no need for talk" Willow said appearing out of nowhere.

" How did you get in here?!" Catriona said fuming as she picked herself up.

" You underestimate us mortals , though I'm not your average mortal. "Willow said.

She then sent a wave of blue energy,that set the Scoobie's free and another battle began. It progressed from the dungeon where they were locked up, to the main room where Spike was tied onto a pole and Buffy was on another one next to Spike .

" Buffy!"

Angel yelled as he fought off Catriona's minion vamps. Oz morphed into his werewolf form and scattered the vamps in their path so that angel could get closer to Buffy and Spike but soon after more vampires appeared and a cluster attacked Oz, all you could see was blood squirting and pale skin from the vamps. Willow seeing that he was in trouble turned her back on Catriona and whisked the vamps off of Oz ,which she would later realize was a mistake.

Catriona used her power on Willows turned back surprising her , which sent her flying across the room and into one of the tunnels knocking her out .

* * *

**_Present time_**

Spike paced back in forth in the ICU waiting room he was so close to just barging in there teeth baring demanding to see Buffy , but the poof convinced him that doing that would only scare the doctors away leaving Buffy worse for wear.

"Why wont anyone tell us anything , what if somethings wrong with the baby, I should be in there!"

He said continuing to pace if only the spell had worked according to plan if only he hadn't been captured ...if they had ,had a better plan he wouldn't be facing losing her and possible their baby, if only he hadn't failed her,she wouldn't be in the hospital.

* * *

**_5 hours earlier_**

With willow being knocked out , Catriona was again given the upper hand and the Scoobie's and Angel were again surrounded by the vampires that served her.

"Did you really think, you could defeat me ,you see thats the problem with you mortals, you have too much confidence in yourselves, and nothing to back it up no wonder your the weakest race ,when will you learn, only absolute power can defeat absolute power!" She said shaking her head at them and letting out a slight chuckle.

Though they were bruised and hurting from the fight and being tied up,they all just stayed silent as she spoke , starring at her with determination mixed with fury, even Xander gave off an air or arrogance against the half demon, half vampire.

"Well, I've had enough of all of you,kill them all, except, Angelus, he shall die with the slayer and William, by my hand !" Catriona said commanding her vampire minions.

The vampires started to merge toward the Scoobie's , when all of a sudden a whistling sound was heard and there was a cloud of dust surrounding the Scoobie's and the rest of the room. The dust cleared leaving several stakes laying where the vampires used to be.

"What is the meaning of this!" Catriona said angrily looking around for the culprit.

Several people who were dressed in combat like gear suddenly appeared with crossbow guns. They took out the other vampires in the vicinity, those that didn't run away,anyway ,leaving Catriona standing alone , fuming.

Others emerged and surrounded the remaining vampires , while two of them got Buffy and Spike down from the poles. Spike was awake , but barely and Buffy was limp and unconscious.

"You mortals will pay!" Catriona said lifting her arms to blow the people away, but nothing happened.

"Something wrong with your powers?" Willow said entering the room , a slight cut on her forehead.

"Willow!" Oz said happy that she was alright.

"Whats going on , who are these people?" Xander asked.

A man emerged from the group , he was dressed slightly different then the other's and seemed to be the leader.

"I'm Jason Lake, leader of project Infinitus" He said to the Scoobie's ignoring Catriona.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked slightly angry.

"Good to see you again, too , Angel" Jason said sarcastically.

"Can somebody explain whats going on?" Anya said, saying what the others were thinking.

"In a minute, Lance,Connor, secure the target , the rest of you round up those left 'alive' "

Jason said turning to his crew and referring to Catriona and her remaining vampire comrades.

"Connor!" Angel said shocked, to see his son there, since Connor was supposed to be away at boarding school. Angel wanted him to have a semi normal life, which he didn't think he'd have living in LA ,with his vampire father.

"Hey, Dad, we'll uh ...talk later." Connor said emerging from the crowd then proceeded to handcuff and secure Catriona with the help of the one named Lance, before leading her through the tunnels.

"How about that explanation!" Angel said even angrier now.

"It would probably be a better idea to get your team to the hospital,first, and him some clothes" Jason said looking as two of his crew brought in the unconscious Dawn and at Oz who had transformed into his human self when they'd gotten surrounded.

"What happened to the bit!" Spike said anger boiling as he saw the bruises on Dawn.

"We should go to the hospital." Angel said looking around at everyone.

" Tucker, take them to the ER in the hummer." Jason said tossing some keys.

A redheaded female emerged and caught them easily. Some of the other members of Infinitus helped the hurt Scoobie's through the tunnels , Dawn and Buffy carried out on stretchers, and to a waiting black Hummer,Oz had been handed a spare infinitum uniform. Jason followed after them after instructing the remaining members to start the"clean up".

"We'll take care of things from here, Connor should be by later to explain things"Jason said closing the doors of the Hummer.

Tucker drove as fast as she could without drawing too much attention, because it was drawing near sunrise, a fact that would be very bad for both Angel and Spike. They arrived at the hospital just in time.

After Tucker pulled in front of the emergency room ambulance bay and flashed her badge to the security guard and doctors, Buffy and Dawn were rushed in while the rest were taken to a private area to be examined.

Spike and Angel were given blood and immediately started to heal, while the others' injuries were being attended to and Xander was being prepped for surgery.

Angel found that strange at first then figured Jason had something to do with him and Spike receiving blood and the fact that no questions were asked about how they all got injured or why , Spike and Angel needed blood. Then again this was Sunnydale capital of the weird and paranormal.

* * *

**_Present_**

Willow paced the halls , stopping when she saw Giles approaching her. He saw stress and exhaustion written all over her face.

"How are they?" He asked walking up to the redhead .

"Xander's still in surgery, Buffy still unconscious and the doctors haven't come out of Dawns room yet" Willow said on the verge of tears.

"What happened to Dawn, I thought she was stable?"Giles asked confused.

"She woke up and when I told her Buffy was in ICU, she got really upset, the machines were going crazy, they've been in there a very long time what if somethings wrong, I shouldn't have said anything."

Willow said letting her tears fall freely. Giles took her in a hug.

"It'll be alright , they're Summers women , they're strong, they'll be just fine,you'll see" Giles said trying to make her feel better.

"Did , Jason Lake check out?" Willow asked

"Yes, apparently ,they're legit, project Infinitus is a fairly new organization formed to , well basically to do what we do, though their methods are slightly different than ours ,they've been tracking Catriona for a year now" Giles said.

"How did they find us? " Willow asked curious.

"Apparently , they detected a surge of magic, your magic " Giles said

" I was trying to levitate Buffy out,to get her and the baby out of danger , but , it didn't work,so I went to free the others" Willow said wanting to cry again .

"Your efforts got everyone out in the end" Giles said patting her on the shoulder.

After hearing that,Willow didn't feel so bad , if she hadn't disappeared to try to help Buffy,she would have been caught with the others and project infinitum wouldn't have detected her magic, they all would have been loss.

She stood waiting outside the door, with Giles, for ten minutes when a doctor emerged from the room and approached them a neutral look on her face.

"How is she?" Giles asked , before Willow could.

"It was a close call , but Ms. Summers and the baby are doing just fine now" She said.

"Baby, what baby?" Willow asked confused by what the doctor just said.

" Ms. Summers is almost four months pregnant."The doctor said.

"You must have your charts confused , she isn't pregnant her older sister is."Wilow said.

"Unless her sister's name is Dawn Summers ,I'm sure I've got the right patient chart." She said showing them the chart with Dawn's name.

"But, that can't be , why did she let us believe it was Buffy?" Willow said shocked, her mind flashed to Dawn's words when, she'd awoken, when she'd asked about "the baby".

"Oh, dear lord" Giles said equally shocked .

* * *

Spike stopped his pacing when a Doctor emerged from behind the ICU doors. Angel got up from where he was sitting, closing his cell phone and following after Spike who was walking toward the doctor. The expression on the doctors face was neutral.

Angel had been talking to Cordelia, Wes, Fred and Gunn, questioning them about Connor being in Sunnydale and with Project Infinitus , no less. They all claimed to know nothing about that , or that project infinitus had ended up in Sunnydale, after leaving LA.

This was Angel's second encounter with the "group". They, led by Jason Lake had kidnapped and tried to kill Angel two years ago. They thought he was using the hotel as a feeding ground. They had been watching him for some time and planned to stake him, if Cordy and the rest hadn't found him in time , he would be dead, or rather dust.

They reminded him of the group, Riley belonged to, but they were extremely high tech versus just military type muscle. Most of the members were geniuses with very high IQ's and other various talents , which is how they were able to block Catriona's power.

All of that was fine except he had one problem with them, they hunted all paranormal creatures , including psychics and witches not caring if they were part mortal or had turned good, in their book all demons and the like were evil and needed to be destroyed or sent back to where they came from, not always in one piece either, which was Jason's own words when he described what they did.

They didn't care that Angel had a soul and even planned to go after Lorne as well. Angel made it very clear that if Jason came back into his town he would see that he found the exit and not in one piece.

Which made him very surprised to find that Jason had recruited Connor , if he hadn't been so worried about Buffy and the other's he would have punched him right then and there , for recruiting of all people his son, so much for Conner's normal life.

"How are Buffy , and the baby" Spike asked the doctor ,breaking Angel out of his reverie.

"Buffy is fine, she should awaken soon, what baby?" The doctor said confused.

"Buffy's , shes pregnant we told you people this when she was brought in!" Spike said.

"I'm sorry, but there's no baby." The doctor said ignoring Spikes tone.

"Are you saying , she lost the baby" Spike said crushed.

"No, there never was a baby, she was never pregnant"The doctor explained.

"Are you sure" Angel asked the doctor.

"Yes,positive" The doctor said then walked away to tend to another patient.

"Then who's pregnant?" Spike asked no one in particular.

"I can answer that " Connor said appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

"Can we go in and talk to her?" Willow asked shaking herself out of her shock.

"Yes, but try not to upset her, she needs her rest" The doctor said then walked away.

"Maybe , I should go in alone." Willow suggested

"I'll go see how Buffy is doing." Giles said heading for the ICU.

"Willow walked into the room, not sure what to say. She walked over to Dawn and hugged her , not saying a word. She could feel the teenager sobbing in her arm's.

"I'm so sorry" Dawn said speaking through her sobs.

"It's ok Dawnie, it's going to be alright" Willow said rubbing her back.

"Your not mad..." Dawn said pulling away from the redhead.

"For what?" Willow asked puzzled.

"For lying ,Buffy's going to be so disappointed isn't she" Dawn said tears falling.

"Dawn, I'm just glad your alright, Buffy will be too, it'll all be alright"Willow said.

"Promise?" Dawn asked .

"I promise." Willow said giving her a reassuring smile.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Giles." Willow said when Dawn glanced toward the door.

"Come in." Dawn said wiping her wet eyes.

The door opened and instead of Giles walking in it was Angel's son, Connor.

"Dawn, are you ok,they just told me you were here, I was so worri-" Connor said rushing into the room, but, stopped when he saw Willow sitting next to Dawn.

"Your Connor,Angel's son right,how do you know Dawn?" Willow asked having already deduced why he was here and how the two teenagers knew each other.

Connor looked to Dawn not sure what to say,to explain why he was there visiting Dawn, or how they even knew each other.

"It's ok, she knows about the baby,you might as well tell her, how we know each other"

Dawn said.

"Well,uh I'm Dawn's boyfriend " Connor said walking over and taking Dawn's hand.

"I'm guessing your also the father of her baby." Willow said already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I love Dawn, and I don't plan on going anywhere." Connor said .

"What about your membership with project Infinitus?" Willow asked not ready to trust the kid.

"I quit, I'm gonna back to school." Connor said all the while still holding Dawns hand.

" Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Willow said noticing how tired Dawn looked.

"I'll be right back, you rest, I love you" Conner said kissing Dawn's forehead.

He then walked out of the hospital room , with Willow and into the hallway, so Dawn couldn't hear what they would be discussing.

"Connor, you seem like a nice guy and I really hope you meant everything you said in there because if you desert Dawn, Buffy will make you wish you never were born for hurting her sister,not to mention Spike, Xander and me, did I mention my boyfriend Oz is a werewolf, you got it! " Willow said.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about I meant it all." Connor said not intimidated.

"I'll leave it to you to tell your Dad and Spike ." Willow said walking away.

* * *

"I can answer that " Connor said appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you mean , Connor" Angel asked confused.

"I guess I'll uh start from the beginning" Connor said.

He preceded to tell them how he and Dawn had met one day, soon after he'd joined project infinitus . He'd been training with Lance and Jason when they heard a scream , they followed it and saw Dawn , being attack by a vampire. They attacked and killed him saving Dawn's life.

"She never told us she got attacked" Spike said interrupting.

"I'm not done" Connor said slightly irritated.

He then told them that he and Dawn had fallen for each other instantly, Jason had decided to stay in Sunnydale because thats where Catriona's trail had ended , so he snuck out as much as possible to go see her and be with her and she pretended to be out with Janice. He hesitated before he told them the last part. How Dawn hadn't been feeling well and that her suspicions were right.

"Dawn's the one who's pregnant, I'm the father" Connor said .

"I'm gonna kill you!" Spike said lunging at Connor, but Angel stepped in front of his son.

"Calm down Spike, we're in a hospital!" Angel said pushing the blond vamp back a step .

"Then he won't have to go far to get to the morgue!" Spike said fuming with anger.

" You don't intimidate me and I love Dawn!" Connor said.

"Not helping, kid" Angel said just as upset with his son for lying about being away at school.

"We have to tell Buffy, I'm sure she'll help me kill him!" Spike said grinning evilly.

"You two need to calm, no one tells Buffy anything tell she's recovered, got it!" Giles said appearing after getting lost on the wrong floor.

"Got it !" They all said intimidated by the force in Giles' voice.

"And another thing,Dawn will be the one to tell her , not anyone else!"Giles said.

"But, I can still kill him right...I'll take that as a no" Spike said when Giles glared at him.

The doctor reappeared and approached them.

"Buffy's awake and asking for someone named Spike" The Doctor said.

"Thats me , can I see her?" Spike said taking his attention of Connor to the doctor.

The Doctor nodded and Spike followed him into the ICU, after throwing one last glare at Connor and the man who'd spawned him, Angel. He entered the room and immediately arrived at her bedside, running his hands gently over the bruises on her face.

"Hey..." Buffy said smiling at him.

"Hey, yourself, how are you feeling?" Spike asked taking a seat next to her hospital bed.

"Like I was kidnapped and chained up for a week" Buffy said smiling weakly.

"More like three days, love" Spike said starring into her eyes.

"Same thing" Buffy said her no can do attitude still intact.

"I'm so sorry bout all of this." Spike said taking her hand.

"Why,It's not your fault." Buffy said.

"Yes it is, I brought that demon into my place , if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have kidnapped you, you wouldn't be lying here broken." Spike said letting go of her hand.

"Don't say that, I'm the slayer I'd be worried if some big bad or other wasn't trying to kill me , whether she knew you or not she still would have come after me , thats what they do" Buffy said putting his hand back into hers.

"I still shouldn't have moved on so fast with her." Spike said avoiding her eyes.

"Spike, look at me, I'm ok, I'll be super in no time, I love you and I'm not going anywhere!" Buffy said lifting his head.

Spike smiled at his slayer and gently kissed her on the mouth.

"Neither am I " He said as they broke the kiss.

* * *

_A/n: Thats it , I've been working on this for a week or so and it keep getting longer and longer,my imagination is to blame for that, I should have the epilogue up by the end of the week and I'm debating over writing a sequel,I want to but, with school I might not have the time for a new story when I have so many other's to work on and finish. Thanks for reading let me know what you think by dropping a much appreciated review, please no flames they hurt more than help a writer._

_-Pessi.Rom_


End file.
